Tomoe’s Samurai
by Kenshin Himura Battousai
Summary: Based on The OVA series Samurai X Kenshin Meets Tomoe; and well instead of her dying, she lives.
1. Default Chapter

Tomoe's Samurai  
  
Chapter 1: Killing just get easier the more you do it.  
  
The sun slowly faded the wind started to pick up and clouds started to slowly roam in. A young man in his late teens was standing in a street in a large city. The young man's name was Kenshin Himura. The city was Kyoto at this time Kyoto was the capital of Japan the man walked slowly by a small restaurant. He was wearing green kendo pants and a red kendo shirt with Brownish red hair his two Katana Rest on his belt. He was Part of the Choshu ishin shishi and he was an assassin or a hitokiri battousai meaning master assassin.  
  
Choshu ishin shishi is a group that is trying to overthrow the Tokugawa government and restore the emperor.  
  
He walked down the street he was after a man of the name of Kiyosato He was a Tokugawa shogun and his orders where to kill him. He walked close to the building keeping into the shadows orders said he would be here just after dark he slide close to the wall the wind blow his hair to his left shoulder his eyes narrow as a man with two body guards walked slowly by he slowly followed them keeping a good distance away. He quickly drew his katana and ran after them. He slid his katana in the on the body guard on the right below his neck the blade went all the way through him up to the guard of the katana. Kiyosato and his last guard spun around a faced him in there Stances.  
  
"Bastard," said Kiyosato  
  
His eyes were dark blue his katana draw in front of him he had a Blue shirt on with red flames in the sleeve of his shirt with black pants. His body was short and stocky.  
  
"You will Die Battousai," he yelled out in fear.  
  
His body guard was tall and narrow his katana also draw in front of him as he runs at Kenshin. The guard striked with a over the head slashed. Kenshin had both hand on his katana with it slanted as he blocked the guards attack Kenshin countered with a attack to his mid sections slicing throw his body as Kenshin blade stopped in him Kenshin put his hand on his back slide of the blade to push it all the way throw the guards body as the guard fell against the wall cut in two. Blood all over Kenshin's cloths and katana the blood slowly rolled down his blade as he pointed it at Kiyosato.  
  
"You will not get away with this," yelled Kiyosato.  
  
He stood close to Kenshin looking over at his guards then back to Kenshin fear was in his eyes. His katana shaked, giving Kenshin a good sign that he was scared.  
  
"I'll kill you," Kiyosato yelled as he ran at Kenshin.  
  
He was fast he ran and Jabbed at Kenshin, but Kenshin was faster he dodge to the right easily as he jabbed a few more times as Kenshin dodged more Kenshin jumps back Ran at him in full speed as Kiyosato ran at his full speed at him as they passed each other kenshin dodge his slash at him and got him in the stomach. Kiyosato fell to his to the ground on his stomach blood flowing down to the right of his body.  
  
"No I can't die, I can't!" he pleaded coughing up blood.  
  
Kenshin was over him and slammed his blade down in his neck the twisted the blade as pulled out the arms went out when Kenshin twisted the blade and then stopped moving Kenshin wiped his blade off with his shirt, wiping it clean from blood.  
  
Kenshin sheathed his pulling his handle out and pushing the blade in the sheath to the Guard making a Click noise as he walked away from the Area as it started to rain the blood on his cloths started to Flow down his cloths dripping off of him. He stopped for a second a looked up at some blood came off his face to his neck then he started to walk away.  
  
As kenshin walked Iizuka came out behind a tree. He was Tall and slinder where a Blue shirt and pants and narrow eyes with a Straw hat to keep out of the rain  
  
"Nice Job," Iizuka said politely.  
  
Kenshin looked at him and nodded not saying much as he usually didn't as they walked along back to the Ikeda-ya Inn that housed the Choshu ishin shishi. The women at the door who was the owner was tall and slender like most women her hair was dark brown and she was where all yellow.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Himura," said the owner bowing to Kenshin.  
  
He nodded back, "Could I get a room please".  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Himura, up the stairs first room on your right," she said smiling to him moving to the side  
  
"Thank you," said Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin turned to Iizuka nodding to him, "goodnight" then turned back to the owner, "Goodnight"  
  
Kenshin walked past them both and walked up to the stairs he slowly walked up it as he got to his room he looked around a bit and walked over to the window and sat down he reached into his shirt and pulled out a His top that he got a long time ago. He ties the string on the top and wraps it around it then pulls it watching it spin. The top spins for a while then slowly wobbles then topples over. He grabs it and puts it back in his shirt he then looks up at the sky out the window as he slowly falls asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 Shinsengumi!

Tomoe's Samurai  
  
Chapter 2: Shinsengumi!  
  
Shinsengumi is a Group of Men who are Recruited by the Bakufu there job is to keep the current Government in rule and to make sure any other group does not overthrow it.  
  
The Leaders of the Shinsengumi where kneeling. Kondou Isami, Captain of the Shinsengumi, was in Front and Hijikata Toshizo, Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi, and Itou Kashitarou, Military Advisor of the Shinsengumi where kneeling facing Kondou Isami.  
  
"There is many assassination lately, what is the Report on the last one." said Kondou Isami.  
  
Kondou Isami, He looked in his late 30 his eyes where wide, he was a little on the heave set side his Kendo outfit was Blue with white flashes at the sleeve as where all Shinsengumi outfits.  
  
Hijikata Toshizo sat up a little "It was Kiyosato," he sat back down in sadness.  
  
"Wasn't he about to get married to his child hood friend, what was her name Yukishiro Tomoe?" Said Itou Kashitarou, Itou was tall looked very strong as he kneeled patient.  
  
"Yes, is very sad she has token it badly," said Kondou Isami looking down.  
  
"Well what are we going to do about this Assassin?" said Itou looking up at Kondou.  
  
"Well I was thinking a trap for are friend, will put some bait out for him. Then ambush him with about 10 Shinsengumi Members," Said Hijikata Toshizo.  
  
Saitou Hajime walked in he was very tall and narrow body shaped with narrow eyes. He had as Shinsengumi outfit on and a white band around his head with 4 strand of hair that fell over his Face he slowly walked in and kneeled next to Itou.  
  
"What are the plans on the Choshu ishin shishi Captain" he spoke clearly and loudly eager to do something.  
  
"No nothing yet we do not have enough information to do anything yet" Kondou said closing his eyes.  
  
"Damn," Saitou said slamming his fits down on the ground.  
  
"Calm down Saitou" Kondou said "we will be able to move soon, just as soon as we get rid of this Assassin hi open his eyes back up looking to Saitou.  
  
Saitou left with some Rage he walk to the door and slid it open the door.  
  
"Saitou, please ask Nagakura Shinpachi to come in here please" said Kondou looking over at him.  
  
"Sure thing," Saitou slid the door shut and walked down the hall to the second room on the right and opened it "Kondou would like to see you Nagakura" said Saitou Leaving the door open and walking down the hall turning the corner disappearing.  
  
Nagakura was kneeling looking out his window when Saitou disturbed him. He stands up and walks out of the room and slides the door shut. He was tall and slender like Saitou his eyes weren't as Narrow as his though he walked over to the room where Kondou and slide the door open and looked over at Kondou  
  
"Yes Captain," said Nagakura looking to the Vice Captain and the Military Advisor.  
  
"Yes, Find a ninja and send him to the South west Part of Kyoto. There you will Ambush the Battousai, I will give you his description he has a scare on his left cheek and have your Volunteer kill him," said Kondou grinning to Nagakura.  
  
"But why at Ninja Kondou?" he said with a confused look on him.  
  
"Because just incase he dies they won't think I was us and they will be more careful on what there doing and we won't have a chance on getting the Choshu ishin shishi." Kondou said looking strait into Nagakura eyes.  
  
Nagakura nodded and turned and walked out of the room then turned around and slides the door shut of Kondou room and walks back to his room and sits kneels back down where he was looking back outside. 


	3. Chapter 3: White blossoms

Tomoe's Samurai  
  
Chapter 3: White blossoms  
  
Kenshin wakes up he looks around a bit it was still raining out side it was spring. Spring in Kyoto was a time of a lot of ran it rained all the time. Kenshin got up and slid the door open and started to walk down the hall then it was a little dark because of the Cloud cover. He walked down stairs and Iizuka stopped kenshin.  
  
"Well Himura, not much to do today no order from Katsura so why not walk around a little in town." Iizuka said looking to him wondering what he going to say.  
  
"Sure, let's get something to eat in town," Kenshin nodded once as he talked.  
  
Iizuka smiles and turned to walk to the door Kenshin followed. Iizuka slide the door open and the rain just stopped and slowly the sun came out they walked side by side down the Road. Now that It stopped raining more people were out doing errands.  
  
Kenshin and Iizuaka came to a small Restaurant. They walked in there was a hall and on each side there was a little room witch had a small table there was few people in there. Kenshin and Iizuaka kneeled in the frist one face to face and a young lady came to them from the kitchen see bowed her head before Kenshin and Iizuaka.  
  
"Can I get and thing for you," she said a little nervous.  
  
"Yes, can I get some rice with chicken and some tea?" said Iizuaka looking up at her, she was still bowing her head then looking over at Kenshin.  
  
"Just some tea for me," Kenshin said looking out the window next to them.  
  
The young lady nodded and walked back into the kitchen she was wearing a Blue komodo as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Another young lady walked by who was Yukishiro Tomoe. The smell of white blossoms filled the air. Tomoe was wearing a white komodo with Black hair and Dark blue eyes her hair feel down to her Waist as she slowly past by glancing to Kenshin once. She slowly left with a click of the sliding door.  
  
"She smelled nice, like white blossoms," said Iizuaka looking over a Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked back to him but didn't say anything. At that time the young lady came back out with there food and tea and set it down  
  
"Thank you miss," Iizuaka said smiling to the young lady and breaking his Chop sticks apart.  
  
Kenshin picked up his tea and sipped it looking over at Iizuaka. Kenshin put his tea down and slowly put his hand up to his cheek where his cut was and followed it with his finger then looks at his finger.  
  
"I herd that a wound like that won't heal until the person will let it, so as long as you keep killing it will not heal and ever time you kill or about to kill it will bleed." Iizuaka said looking over at kenshin eating his rice and chicken.  
  
Kenshin stayed quiet he looked at his finger a little longer then picked up his tea and sipped it then set it down and pick up his Katana.  
  
"Let's go," Kenshin said standing and walking out of the Restaurant  
  
Iizuaka finish quickly and followed kenshin out the door as they walked back to the Ikeda-ya inn as soon as Kenshin got to the door.  
  
"Kenshin, Iizuaka," Katsura said standing there behind them wanting to talk to them.  
  
Kenshin walked in front of him and so did Iizuaka and they both bowed with there head.  
  
"Yes Katsura," said Iizuaka wondering what he wanted.  
  
"Kenshin, I have a Politcal meeting coming up I wish for you to come along," Katsura said facing him.  
  
Katsura was one of the leaders of the Choshu ishin shishi and was tall and had all blue on. Right behind him his body guard, Katagai was a heavy set person with a puffy face.  
  
"I am attending a meeting tonight with Toshimaro and Miyabe. Important matters of our clans' policies will be discussed." Said Katsura looking at Kenshin  
  
"You want me as your bodyguard?" said Kenshin right back with a snap to it.  
  
"No, I want you to attend the meeting as my adjunct," Said Katsura right back.  
  
"No thank you. I am your assassin. That is the only way I can serve you. If there is nothing else, I will excuse myself." Said Kenshin turning around starting to walk away  
  
Iizuaka turned to kenshin the back to Katsura then bows then runs after Kenshin  
  
"Hey! Come back here! ...What an obstinate attitude! How dare he repay your kindness with that kind of response!" said Katagai yelling at Kenshin  
  
"Let him go," said Katsura with a soft voice.  
  
"What, but he Insulted you," Katagai said back to Katsura.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he turned and left and Katagai followed  
  
Kenshin walk into the Ikeda-ya inn and to his room from yesterday and sat down in the corner looking out the window he slowly feel asleep dreaming of his past. 


End file.
